


Free Lobotomy

by Fishykarp



Series: Closing Week [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Foxy surprisingly isn't all that roughed up by FNAF 2, One Shot, but he does have a bit of damage and this is how it happens, even though that's probably not how the FNAF timeline lines up, night 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: As far as mistakes go, getting a job at a failing pizzeria was number one, and not listening to the pre-recorded messages was number two.





	Free Lobotomy

Jason honestly didn’t know what to expect from Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. The place was set to close in four days, so he didn’t expect management to care when they caught him smoking in the abandoned Pirate’s Cove. And he absolutely didn’t expect them to hire him for the night shift, instead of kicking him out.

Alright, what was there in this security office. An IPad of some sort, two doors, and a phone. A phone that was ringing. He decided that ignoring it would be the best option, but of course it had to be set to answer anyways.  
“Alright, let’s get this over with.” At least the voice on the other end of the phone seemed as unenthusiastic as he was. “Name’s Caroline, I work the night shift. Or I guess, if you’re hearing this, I used to.”  
Jason was already bored. So it was just a pre-recorded introduction message, then?  
“Yeah, uh, I got a few legal things that I’m supposed to read. Basically Freddy’s isn’t responsible for any painful gruesome deaths that take place within this dump.”  
Yeah right, who’d bother committing a murder at night in a failing pizzeria?  
“Honestly, it doesn’t matter.” Caroline continued. “If you’re hearing this, you’ll probably be too dead to press charges in a week anyways. And if you’re hearing this, I’ll also probably be too dead for you to sue me, so win-win!”  


Jason yawned. If this was some sort of new employee joke, it wasn’t a good one.  
“So yeah, basically, you should just quit now. Freddy ‘n the gang like to walk around at night and violently murder anyone they find. For now, you’ll wanna just hide in the security office and cry-“  
Yeah, yeah, more urban legends about the murder robots. Why not?  
The recording droned on, but Jason had already tuned out. What were a couple of rusty old robots going to do? Sing him to death?

He made his way to the show stage. Why not, right? It was a perfect opportunity to see these “Murder Robots” up close and personal, after all. Chica and Freddy stood there, as ugly as ever, but Bonnie wasn’t there.  
“_It’s a good thing, too.”_ He thought. “_The two of ‘em already smell like shit._”  
He got closer to Freddy. The bear had obviously seen better days, now it looked so fragile and old that he could destroy it with a small push. Evidently, _this_ would somehow be able to murder him.

He turned to Chica, expecting mainly the same thing. And yeah, it was just another old decrepit robot. But she was looking at him.  
He turned back to Freddy, and he too had moved his gaze to him. Of course, there was probably some rational explanation for this, but his head couldn’t help but scream _“Murder Robots”_ repeatedly. He decided that he would slowly back away from the robots, and exited the stage through the backstage door. Which is where he found Bonnie.

It was immediately apparent why Freddy’s day staff had neglected to place Bonnie with the others on stage. He sat in the middle of the room, with a hole in his head where his face would be. Blood pooled in a circle around him, topped by a number of… human toes? Basically, it looked how Freddy’s Pizza tasted, with Bonnie as the little plastic table on top.

Bonnie looked at Jason and waved, and Jason screamed.

_Murder Robots. Murder Robots. Murder Robots._

Instinctively, he ran to his favourite hangout spot, the abandoned pirate-themed room of a children’s entertainment. Sad, he knew, but at least now it gave him a place where he knew exactly where to hide. He ripped through the Out of Order sign and made his way into the cove.

There it was, the central attraction of the cove. One of those pirate ship rides that swung back and forth. He ran over to the control panel, that still worked for some reason, at least, it did the last time he’d tried this. If he could just get on the ride while it was moving, there was no way that a few clunky old robots could get him. He glanced over to where the old destroyed Foxy animatronic was… meant to be?

A chill went down his spine. The Foxy animatronic was meant to be shut down. It had never moved from the spot he’d seen it, in all the months he’d been loitering within Freddy’s. He’d even ripped out a few wires just to see what would happen, there was no way that it was still functioning. So where was it now?

Jason looked around, reaching for a metal bar that lay in a pile, of construction equipment, meant for a redesign of the cove that never ended up happening. A noise behind him alerted him to Foxy’s presence, and he swung around with the bar, nailing it right in the head. He swung a few more times, each time slightly weaker than the last. He stopped, breathing heavily, and realised that he’d barely even damaged anything beyond the robot’s fur.

Foxy jumped for his head right as he tried one last swing at Foxy’s legs.

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> A second one in this series! These will probably be pretty short and only last the five final nights of the Pizzeria so I can get them out pretty quickly. I wanna try something new with every one of these one-shots and they might not all be good but they're fun so I"m gonna keep doing them.


End file.
